


good for me

by Puppetqueen



Series: Good Boy [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Chanyeol, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetqueen/pseuds/Puppetqueen
Summary: He can’t say, the word at the very tip of his tongue, teasing more harshly with the heat burning in the pit of his stomach. Another rule. Not without permission. Nothing without permission.





	good for me

**Author's Note:**

> …Oh God. I haven't written in forever and I’ve never written for EXO but here we are. /throws filth and pr0n and bottom!yeol at you.
> 
>  ** _Warnings:_** daddy!kink, implied rough sex, hint of breath play, slight d/s overtones.

Sheets caught between his teeth, pulling at a bed spread already filthy with their combined sweat and other bodily fluids, Chanyeol’s sharp grunt at every rough thrust from behind him is loud and almost foreign in the quiet of the rest of the room. He wants to whine, beg to be fucked _harder, faster, more, please da—_ he clamps his hand over his own mouth, losing the balance he had on his elbows and inhaling sheets and mattress to keep his ass up in the same position. Quiet. He has to be quiet. It was one of the rules this time. Rough hands and fingernails digging into his hips make it hard for him to hold back a whimper. 

 “What’s the matter yeollie, don’t you wanna come?” The words come out low and harsh, breathy from exertion. The staccato rhythm of the cock thrusting into him is interrupted only by a dirty grind of hips against ass, a move that has the air punching out of Chanyeol’s lungs with the way it rubs his prostate. He wheezes, presses his face hard against the mattress to silence his moans as his fingers scramble for purchase in the messy sheets. That was another rule. He can’t come without permission, not unless he wants to cut play time short. 

 “No no no,” he mouths, half into a duvet that’s mostly off the bed. 

 “You can speak,” the man behind him says without pause. “Tell me what you want.” 

 “Wanna- wanna be good for you. Wanna be so good for you da—“ Chanyeol cuts himself off with another whine, the need building inside him. He can’t say, the word at the very tip of his tongue, teasing more harshly with the heat burning in the pit of his stomach. Another rule. Not without permission. Nothing without permission. 

 He yelps as he’s jerked back abruptly, his neck feeling almost ready to snap with the force of the fingers tangled in his hair. He’s pulled up to his knees, the cock thrusting inside him paused momentarily to allow for the change in angle. The lack of motion does nothing to keep him from crying out as it presses the head right against his prostate. Sharp teeth nip at his earlobe, dirty words groaned into his hairline. “You wanna call me daddy, don’t you? You think you’ve been good enough to be my baby?” 

 Chanyeol whines again, back bowed and neck arched to make up for the height difference between them. “ _Please please please_ \- Kyungsoo-“ 

 Sweat slick fingers curl around his throat, its counter part snaking down to Chanyeol’s dick. 

 “You have to work for it first, _baby_.”  


**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be part 1 of porn-y drabble series. I don't know how to feel about this. /shrugs


End file.
